


Betwixt and Between Soldier

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Coffee's an Aphrodisiac [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute Phil, F/M, Fluff, Light Masochism, M/M, Marking, Miscommunication, Prompt Fill, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF, cooking is hot apparently, cute Steve, gift-fic, help me the insanity's too much, so is drawing, talk of the good ol days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve & Phil have been dating for a year and a half. The thing is that Steve's frustrated; sexually frustrated, actually. Phil's moving a little too slow for his tastes... But he's about to change all of that. </p><p>AKA Tony Stark saves the day by being his usual sassy self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betwixt and Between Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathTrapDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/gifts).



> Okay, so I had to start this over because the first one wasn't quite what I had in mind. The original was clunky as shit and I hated every word. I wanted something sweet without delving too deep into angst. Let's see if I succeeded! Music in this fic as diverse as my own playlist, folks, so enjoy and look them up. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING of the Avengers save a Captain America shirt and an Avengers one as well. They're mine and I love them to bits. Everything else belongs to Marvel. I also no owny the songs mentioned in the verse. Please, if I did, you think I'd be writing this? Nope. Okay, maybe for shits and giggles. 
> 
> WARNING: SMUTTY AS SHIT. This is a SLASH fic. If you have a problem with that, click the back button or exit out of the window. When you read past this line, I have not coerced, forced nor compelled you in any manner to continue this fic. Contains Capsicoul, Science-boyfriends, Clintasha and Thane. However, that being said, if you enjoy a good story despite the pairings mentioned please continue.

* * *

Steve laced his fingers with Phil's, glancing at his boyfriend carefully. They were on the forty-seventh date and Phil had yet to make a move on him past first base. Don't get him wrong, he loved Phil, but sometimes when Steve attempted to move past Phil's set pace they argued. He had his suspicions that Phil thought he wasn't ready for sex. 

Lately though, Steve was getting more and more frustrated with his boyfriend for the self-imposed celibacy; at ninety-four, he was more than ready to lose what Tony called his V-card. Phil had taken him on a horse-ride in New York (which was expensive as heck compared to 1937) and now they were walking down 5th ever so casually. The fact that they were a gay couple in New York was kind of moot really as he could spot several others holding hands. Mostly the stares were for the fact that Phil _looked_ older than him and they were bumping shoulders as they conversed, Steve with a soft smile at Phil. 

"How's the newbie training going? Please tell me they moved Darcy under someone else." he asked as Phil tugged him into their coffee shop. The barista greeted their appearance with a grin as Steve ordered first and Phil after him. 

"No. Lewis is still as annoying as ever." Phil sighed as he drank his cappuccino. "How's the Tower working for you?" 

"JARVIS is a big help when no one's around. I think he likes me." Steve hums as he casually swiped his thumb over the back of Phil's hand. One of these days he was going to deliberately sit naked on Phil's bed... Just to show him what he was missing. 

"Well, he's better than Stark." 

"Tony's... misunderstood." he murmurs as he defends his friend and teamate. 

"Since when did you have a first name basis?" Phil's actually a little jealous, his tone accusing. 

Steve gives him a wry smile as he simply says, "Nightmares."

"Oh." Now his boyfriend blushes as he realizes what happened for them to be like that. 

"Most of us are up, actually. Bruce has cut down on Tony's nightmares but we still occasionally get ones we just can't shake that only ice cream and late night marathons of Warehouse 13 can fix. Natasha and Clint snooze on the couch corner." he continues casually. 

"No word on Thor then?" SHIELD has yet to get anything from Thor and it's been months. 

"Nothing concrete." he confirms as he drinks his vanilla coffee with a good amount of sugar. "Although Tony and Bruce keep getting the strangest runes that they think are communication tags." 

"Interesting-Hold that thought, babe." he holds up a finger as he listens to whomever is on the other end intently. Steve can hear everything loud and clear but he chooses to have selective hearing, otherwise New York would be overwhelming. "I'm sorry. Newbies blew up something in Lab 7." 

"That's fine." he leans up for a warm, careful kiss that makes him huff in frustration after his boyfriend leaves. "Ugh." Steve thunks his head against the table with a groan and hears someone approaching.

"Something wrong?" He grins at the familiar voice of Tony. 

"If you call trying to get past first base with Phil wrong, then yeah, something's not right." he sasses his best friend, propping his head up on his hand to see the familiar blue shades over Tony's eyes. 

"Have you told him?" The genius signals the barista and plops his briefcase suit under his chair. 

"No. Besides, how would you go about bringing... _that_ up?" he blushes as the server places Tony's expensive, annoyingly complex order onto the table and gives Steve a wink. 

"Simple. Fuck me." 

"Tony!" he scolds, burying his face in his hands at the crudeness of his friend's reply. "Gently and with some tact, instead. Can you manage that?" 

"... I think it's time to move past first base? Look, you have to seduce him. There's no way around it. How the hell do you think Bruce snagged me?" Tony says frankly as he gestures with a cookie he stole from Steve's plate. 

"He-Seriously?" 

"Yup." Tony popped the 'p' and took a swig of his frothy confection. It smeared cream on his nose and upper lip. Steve laughs at the confused expression when the genius wipes at his face and comes away with it. "It got on my face, didn't it?" 

"Yes. Come here." Steve wipes it away with his kerchief that he always keeps in his pocket for circumstances just like this. "Better."

"You sure?" The dark brow raising above the designer glasses makes him snort. 

"Yes, Tony, I'm sure. How would I go about it?"

* * *

When one of the Avengers feels like cooking, they usually make enough for everyone. Steve's chopping onions for his potato, leek and cream casserole with Italian opera in the background. It slides into what Tony listens to when he's on an inventing kick as he starts to finely slice the potatoes. The echo of Thunderstruck is probably what draws the genius pair up to watch on the island in the middle of the kitchen, both of them snagging seats. He hears a distinct thump in the extra large vents as Clint drops down into a crouch before also sitting down. Natasha sauntered in as though she didn't care, casting a critical eye over his ingredients before she decides Clint's lap is the best place for her. 

"Whatcha making, Spangles?" Tony drawled as he pulled up holographic plans from whatever project they currently had going on downstairs. 

"Food. If you don't like it, there's the door." he pointed with the large knife in his hand towards the take-out menus stacked in the corner. 

"Quit waving the pointy object please?" Tony protested as he hid behind his holograms. "I was just curious..." 

"Oh. Irish casserole and it's my Mam's recipe so don't you say a word." Steve murmured as he finished with the potatoes. "It should be done in forty-five minutes if you care to wait that long." He pulled out a cast-iron frying pan and seared the potatoes in pure olive oil, taking care not to burn them. Tossing in some salt and pepper as well as his Mam's spice blend, he had JARVIS turn up his playlist as he got lost in the rhythm of his cooking. He took out the pre-made cream and spread a layer onto a pastry sheet and lowered it into a glass casserole dish. Layer after layer, he placed rows of fried potatoe slices and leeks followed by cream as well as a pastry sheet and finally he was finished. 

As an afterthought Steve also sprinkled some cheese over the top and popped it into the oven, having pre-set it earlier to 365 degrees Fahrenheit. Closing the door was easy; he froze as the rest of the Avengers looked at him with amazement. "What?" 

"You did that like some professional off the TV... Teach me?" Clint asked as he hugged Natasha to him like a favorite teddy. 

"I just watched my Mam do it for eighteen years straight. What else was I supposed to do with... Oh. Right. You guys don't know that. JARVIS, my file please?" He asked the AI politely. 

"Certainly, Captain Rogers." JARVIS obliged as he swung the holographics in front of Steve for him to manipulate. 

"Pre-serum. Select photos. Zoom in." Steve casually gave out the commands as he heard Tony do a thousand times before. "There. That's me. Enhance it if you can?" 

"Of course." The color was an after-thought but JARVIS had gotten it perfectly.

"... Holy shit you were tiny." Tony claps a hand over his mouth after he says it, astonishment written across his face. "I'm sorry." 

"No. Everyone would have towered over me, even Natasha and Pepper in their heels. I wasn't exactly the picture of health." he says wryly as he looks over the Howling Commandoes as the rest of the pictures cycle through. "Hey, don't gimme that look. I had enough of that from literally everyone around me for twenty-three years before the serum. No. Just... Stop." Tony looked like he wanted to hug Steve. He leaned back as the expressive inventor squeezed him so hard he grunted. "Okay. Squashed ribs! Tony." he warned, tapping his head with two fingers absently. The genius let up and snuggled into his chest, ear pressed to hear his heart. "I'm fine." 

"I would've hired every doctor to heal what you had." comes the muffled response. 

"I know. But some of those cures wouldn't come until after you existed. The serum probably saved my life." he stated directly, patting Tony back into his normal, bouncy self. 

"Is there a particular reason for this love fest I see?" Phil asked tiredly as he leaned against the wall, mud caked up to his thighs on the battle-suit that made Steve all hot and bothered (not that Phil knew that). 

"Pre-serum Steve makes Tony's protective instincts rear up. You know how he is about family." Bruce says as he watched Tony pat Steve on the chest before cuddling with the other resident genius. 

"Ah." In this, Tony and Phil saw eye-to-eye; family was everything to them and the Avengers definitely counted as family. Phil looked down at his muddied boots before shrugging. "Sorry babe." 

"No, it's fine." Steve checked on his casserole and walked up to Phil, kissing him hard, "I really like the suit." he purrs softly into his boyfriend's ear. He sauntered away, purposefully exaggerating his steps. 

Steve heard the hitch in Phil's breathing pattern but did nothing about it even as he heard Phil's words, "He's going to kill my self-control." The smirk that stole over his features as he watched the casserole went unnoticed but Steve felt smug nonetheless.

* * *

Steve was just coming in from his gym visit and he felt rather good. Inhaling Phil's scent just made it even better but Phil wasn't there to tease him into knots of pleasure. He hummed softly as he took himself in hand, closing his eyes as he fantasized about Phil being the one stroking him like this the smaller fingers wrapped tight around his cock as he kissed him. The broken moan he managed was cut off sharply as he covered up with the sheet just as Tony walked right in. 

"Hey, Steve-Oh. Uh, was I-"

"No." but his blush gave him away as his embarrassment made itself known. 

"You were! Oh this is hilarious... Agent still hasn't fucked you in the nice reinforced bed I made for the pair of you?" Tony pressed as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"No and everytime I try to go further, he balks like a stubborn horse." Steve snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at Tony. "Don't you breathe a word of this to anyone or I'll have JARVIS fry the coffee machine. He'll do it if I ask him nicely." 

"Actually, what I have in mind might rile Agent up enough to fuck you for a week."  
The grin was slightly feral but it didn't make him feel better like it usually did. 

"... It seems like all he wanted was someone to be sweet with. I don't think he and I should be dating if that's the case." he managed, feeling more vulnerable for having said it to Tony of all people. 

"Whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. You and Agent are the sweetest couple I know. I'll crack him if that's what you want. You are definitely sexy as fuck and if I didn't see the way you two look at each other, I probably would have invited you in with us." Tony soothed him with a soft smile. "I'll even try doing it while he's in the battle suit you like so much." 

"Tony!" Steve laughs as he flops back against the cool sheets. 

"Hey, I did say that teasing was involved."

* * *

The routine of smashing up Doombots never did get old as the Avengers had an ongoing list of how to kill Doombots with increasingly creative ways. He launched one up in the air and Tony shot it back down with a repulsor blast. That one was Number 378 and usually resulted in pretty fireworks. 

"So Cap, you feelin' frustrated?" 

Steve frowned at the comm. Tony had sent his way over the community comm. system. "Tony... Not now." 

"Why not? I mean, it's not like Doombots are that-Ouch! Hey!" He'd launched one directly at Tony, who'd had to pull an aerial manuever to get out of it's way and kill it. "Jerk." 

"No, because we keep work and personal separate." he chided even as Thor played baseball with the Doombots and Natasha. 

"Sassy. I like it." 

"Tony..." 

"Okay, okay." 

"Hey, no fooling on the comms." Sitwell ordered over the system as he watched the feeds from a SHIELD safehouse. 

"Does anyone else wanna punch Sitwell? Just a show of hands; newbies are included. Go on." There's a rustling of cloth over the line before Tony cackles gleefully. "Awesome. All in favor of punching him after clean-up say aye." There was a quiet chuckle from Natasha as she gives him the thumbs up. "Game, set, match. I love you in the most platonic way ever, Tash!" She just shakes her head as she finishes off the last of the Doombots for the moment. 

"You know, for us being Avengers and the Fantastic Four always on some space adventures and shit, does Doom count as an enemy?" Clint asked as he kicked a Doombot down with a gleeful shout of, "This is _**SPARTA**_!" Tony started laughing even as the civilians came out of the woodworks. 

"Yes, Hawkeye, he does." Steve sighed as the Quinjet set down and picked them up.

* * *

Humming along with Metallica's Nothing Else Matters, he finished the last corner of his room so that it was immaculate. It wasn't obsessive-compulsive by any means; he just couldn't stand the smell if he didn't clean it, his heightened senses ruining even domestic messes sometimes. Moving to the kitchen meant that there were dirty dishes from the night before and Steve knew he wouldn't be able to eat without cleaning it. He scrubbed the plates as well as various other dishes as he stacked them into the dishwasher. 

"Steve?" The voice is a familiar one. Clint's hanging around the vents because he's got nothing else to do. 

"Would you like to help me cook?" It was their little secret but Clint cooked a delicious meal if he was asked. 

"Sure. Still knitting from that freaky sword-slice?" Clint responds as he drops down from the vent with a tuck-and-roll. 

"Depends on if you want to see it." He patted the area above the vicious slice he'd gotten from the Asgardian that Thor'd had to tell off with a booming voice. It _was_ knitting but it happened slower than his usual healing pace, thus his exclusion from the latest mission. Clint had suffered a nasty concussion and was still on his second day of being careful so they were alone in the Tower. 

"Ick. No." The wrinkled nose was adorable on the archer but Steve saw him as the younger brother he'd never had. "So, what's for dinner?" 

"I was hoping you might make one of your circus dishes...?" he asked, pulling the puppy eyes that everyone swore were weapons on their own. 

"Fuck. I hate when you pull those." Steve grins and gingerly hugged the archer. "And then you cheat with the hug." 

"I love your cooking. What can I say?" he fires back as he taps the floating hologram for his playlist. The first song that plays is part of his new songs; Kerli's 'Can't Control the Kids' that starts slowly and becomes a techno song by the end.  
Clint shakes his head but before too long he's bouncing his head up and down, not to mention dancing around the kitchen with a happy smile. "Where do you find all this indie music?" 

"I developed a taste for them when they ended up being the cheaper songs. She grows on you." Steve says as he pulls down the ingredients Clint points out as he sits on the counter, dangling his feet back & forth as though from a childhood habit. He knows the archer doesn't have all that many and it makes him happy when his team-mates are comfortable enough to revert to them. 

"How many languages do you have on your Stark Player?" Clint asks as the Korean part of his playlist begins. 

"Umm, last I checked... About ten?" 

"Seriously?" 

"Of course. I find nothing wrong with other countries's music." 

That pulls a laugh from the archer as he shakes in garlic and onion powder into the sauce he's making, "Hey, stir those scrambled eggs for me? I don't want them to burn. Tasha hates burnt egg." Steve nods as he makes sure none of the pieces are burnt. He knows the rubbery taste is something no one enjoys.

"Me too. Most of the time I just made my own food in the War. We had our own supply truck and everything. Sorry. I just... I haven't thought about that in a while." he says as he scrapes the still slightly gooey egg back into the pan. 

"No, I don't mind your stories. Go ahead." Clint nudges him with a shoulder as he does fancy things to the sauce that Steve could never dream of in his lifetime. 

"Alright. The Mess was, well, a mess when it came to the cooks. The gals and I ate what we cooked because the food from the others? Nasty. You know, not one of the soldiers ever questioned what meat was in that slop? I knew better. Super-senses aren't exactly conductive to eating properly in battlefields. I had to back away from the Mess a time or two because I could smell the slightly rotted cow or the piece of road-kill they'd stuck in there for more meat." 

"Ew. That is gross." 

"Not even the worst thing they stuck in there. They shot down the crows that picked on the bodies, defeathered them and plop, in the soup they went." Steve winces at the memory of _that_ particular stench. 

"Aaaand I'm done. You got anything worse?" Clint's not even phased by his story and he shakes his head. 

"No. Most of the soldiers didn't believe me so I ended up hunting for my own food in the rubble. That's how I made friends with the remaining Gypsies so fast. They cooked actual food that was great for my metabolism." 

"Ah. Now I know why you love my circus recipes." The spoon's shaken at him with a fond smile as the archer goes back to stirring. The others come stumbling in shortly after Clint finishes the food and Steve's suddenly aware that his friend had been putting in more sauce and spaghetti noodles stealthily since there's more than enough for the Avengers. 

"Sneaky Hawk..." Natasha folds like wet paper into her husband's embrace (she's kept her last name and hyphenated it for legal documents) with an exhausted smile. 

"Yessss. Just what we needed. Bruce, babe, c'mere." Tony's face is littered with small scratches as well as a more severe cut under his left eye. 

Bruce is actually cut in some places and Steve growls low in his chest, which aggravates the still-healing wound. "I'll get the kit. How's Thor?" 

"Gettin' his kisses in with the Missus." comes Tony's snark as Steve sets the full kit down.  
He takes Tony's gauntleted hands and gives the verbal command. "JARVIS, suit off." The catches hiss open before Steve sees the dents in the armor. "Ah. Sorry to ruin this but-"

"Get me out of this." The genius interrupted as he wiggled the fingers. "I can fix it, promise." Steve uses his super-strength to pry Tony's forearms out of the gauntlets before the genius slides the rest of the way out. 

"... Am I interrupting something?" His inner possessive self purred like a kitten at the familiar voice.

"No. Nothing but a good-old-fashioned-let's-pry-Tony-out-of-his-own-suit-again thing." Steve says lightly right as he looks up. Phil's got blood caking his lips and forehead and Steve's by his boyfriend's side in a flash. "Baby, why didn't you come up sooner?" he says softly as he tugs Phil over with the rest of the patched up Avengers. "I could have helped." 

"How's the sword-wound?" Steve rolls his eyes at Phil's futile attempt to change the conversation. 

"Healing. No changing the subject, Mister." he huffs sternly as he taps Phil on the nose gently. Wiping the blood off reveals a cut in his boyfriend's lip and forehead as well as a shallow scrape on his temple in the same area as the cuts on the right. He cleans it away with a soft touch and kisses the wounds sweetly as he patches Phil up. There are more wounds and he wraps them up with the same care as before. Settling Phil into his lap, Steve feeds him when Clint puts both of their portions in front of them. 

"I can eat by myself-"

"But I want to cuddle and this is easier. Don't you like relaxing after a mission?" he says, pulling the 'I love you and want you safe' card with puppy eyes for added affect. 

"... Okay. You win." Steve hummed softly as he continued to cuddle with his boyfriend, seeing this as a victory all the same. Tony discreetly gave him a thumbs up from where he was cuddled into the other resident genius's arms.

* * *

Nearly a month had passed since his conversation with Tony and something (intuition) made him hesitate just before the kitchen door this time. 

"Agent." Tony said evenly as he rummaged around in the fridge. 

"Stark. What are you doing here?" 

"Uh, I live here? Duh. Also food is in the fridge." comes the snark even as Tony snags a pre-made sandwich in his mouth and a soda before kicking the door closed with a socked foot. He chews his bite and swallows even as he sits down on the stool with a familiar scrape. "So, how're you and Cap?"

"He keeps pushing me away." there's obvious disgruntlement in Phil's tone. "What am I doing wrong?"

"... I can't believe I'm about to say this. Cap looks like he's frustrated." Tony says, the rustle of cloth meaning he's gesturing. 

"With what?" 

Steve hears Tony face-palm before the genius sighs, "Sexually frustrated, Agent Dumb-ass and from the looks of things? Really, really frustrated. I mean, the guy clearly has needs and you're ignoring them. Fix it or I will." 

"What do you mean you'll fix it?" Steve doesn't need to see what Tony does next because the next words out of his boyfriend's mouth confirmed his guess. "I'll shoot your nuts off if you so much as try." 

"Hey, he's human perfection. I'd tap that if he weren't so dead set on your happy ass." comes the grumbled response, "That and if Bruce hadn't seduced me with science first. Oh, if you plan on going all the way, I'd wear that battle suit if I were you." Steve quickly retreated to the living room and started sketching absently, his mind clear as he lovingly renders the familiar face he wakes to each morning. 

"Hey." he tilts his head up and smiles at his boyfriend; curious when Phil slowly strokes his collarbone with warm fingertips. Steve gives a happy hum before he goes back to his sketch, leaning into the welcome touch easily. "You wanna talk?"

"Mmm." His eyes are half-lidded as he finishes the sketch and fully focuses on the soft movements across his shoulders. "About what?" If Steve'd been a cat he would have been purring but as it was, he just arched into the touch with an appreciative hum. 

"Babe?" 

"Mmmr." he crooned before he sensed another person in the room. "Go away, Clint." 

"You look like a cat." 

"I said, go away." He cracked open an eye lazily and stared the archer down with a venom he rarely used. 

"Eep! Jesus Cap what the hell..." 

"I learned from the best." he growled as he prowled from the room, glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Phil smirked as he followed him with a spring in his own step. Steve lengthens his stride and is practically running by the time he skids around the corner laughing as he shuts the door. Sliding down it, he chuckles softly as he catches his breath. 

"Give me five minutes." Phil says through the door. 

"Okay." Steve says as he stands up. "I'll start counting." 

"I'll hold you to it." He picks up the room a bit, fixes his sheets and he runs his hands through his hair before gloved hands gently remove them. "You nervous, Captain?" 

"A little." Steve blushes at the sight of his boyfriend in the battle suit that molds to _every_ inch of him. 

"Nerves are good. They... keep you going. How do you want it, soldier?" the commanding tone makes him a little hotter as he leans into the stroking fingers that feel like butterflies, sliding on his collar, fluttering into his hair and digging into his scalp for a short moment. 

"Nngh... Any way you want Commander." In no way had he imagined a kink for Phil growling orders as his first time. 

"Good. Strip." Steve stripped slowly, his blush back full force as Phil's steel-blue eyes wandered his frame with a predatory gaze. "Hmm. Perfect build." The flush spread to his chest as he pulled off his pants, leaving him in only his black cotton boxers. "I said strip." 

Steve grinned and murmured, "Make me." 

"As you wish." Phil stripped out of his own gear a lot quicker but his touch was gentle as he tugged Steve against him. "If this isn't your thing, babe, we'll slow down." 

"No! No more slowing down. I'm fine." he growled as he nipped at the juncture between Phil's neck and shoulder. "Just want you to fuck me or for me to fuck you into this bed and test out the theory that it's unbreakable." 

"Unbreakable? No such thing." comes the snark.

"Tony built it." Steve purred as he tugged Phil down on top of him, making his boyfriend straddle his hips. "So, which one?" 

"Why not both?" Phil whispered as he ground their cocks together through the thin barrier of cloth. 

"I meant which one first?" he laughed breathlessly at Phil's grin. 

"Your choice." 

"So... Say I wanted to bed you first?" Steve flipped them over and stared down at the scar on his love's chest, dipping his head down to lave at it. He slowly but surely categorized Phil's beautiful noises as he explored carefully. The V of his hip as well as his left side were what caused the deeper moans of absolute pleasure as Steve nipped, licked and caressed the lithe body beneath him. 

"Oh God yes." 

"Gonna have to guide me." Steve whispers as he nips a trail down Phil's toned stomach. Even at 51, Phil was still at the peak of fitness and Steve loved every inch as he worshipped it with attention. 

"Lube's... in-Fuck! Warn... me when... you want to do that." Phil's hands slid into his hair and tugged sharply as Steve sucked down the precome covered cock. He hummed softly as he slicked his fingers and pressed one against Phil's entrance. Pulling off with an obscene sounding -pop!- he looked up to see if his boyfriend was okay with this. "Go ahead." Steve smirked as he deliberately avoided the cock in front of him to prop Phil's thighs on his shoulders before he licked a wet stripe up to the bud. "Steve! Nngh... Oh, you've been... researching?" 

"No. I wanted to lick you out." He dipped back down, giving a thorough rimming as he mimicked the movements he'd be doing in a few minutes. The tight heat of his lover's entrance made him wanton as he plunged in his tongue as far as it would go. Phil panted and moaned before Steve pulled back, knowing his boyfriend was getting close. 

"Cock tease." 

"So I've been informed, Commander." he purred as he sank his first finger deep into the warm passage. 

"Guh! You... saying that... makes me hot." Steve just grinned as he went back to sucking Phil's cock as he slipped the second finger in just as he hummed deep in his chest, the vibrations causing his boyfriend to buck up. He growled as he held down Phil's hips to keep the movement to a minimum so that he wouldn't choke. "Fuck, fuck... Gonna..." Steve tugs on Phil's balls and pulls away from his cock at the same time. "Damned tease."

"Payback for cock-blocking me." he laughs as he stretches the tight hole with a third finger. Phil gasps and writhes as Steve thrusts in and out in a mockery of what's to come. 

"Steve, now... Fuck me now." The vice-grip in his hair makes him growl as he pulled out his fingers and slicked his cock. 

"Bare?"

"Yessss." Phil's short fingernails scratched down his back as Steve slid in slowly. "Fuck!" 

"I thought we were, babe." he pants out as he gets used to the snug fit around his aching cock. Steve waits until his lover begins to move his hips and moaning as he hits the prostate dead on. "Feels so good..." He pulls Phil up with a sharp tug, the younger man cluthing his sweat-slick shoulders as he sinks in even deeper. The slap of skin against skin is obscene and yet Steve's turned on even more as he brings Phil absolute pleasure. 

"Gonna... Gonna come, Steve! Oh God! Steve!" He bites down on the juncture between Phil's neck and shoulder to muffle the sound of his completion, tasting copper as he comes hard. Steve doesn't remember much after that.

* * *

He snuggled deeper into Phil's chest, pressing a sleepy kiss to it as he remained in his lover's arms. "Don't go." 

"You couldn't have seduced me at a better time. It's my mandatory day off; Med Bay wouldn't allow me to go back otherwise." Phil rumbled softly as he carded his fingers through Steve's sex-mussed hair. 

"Right." he's still a little sleepy but now he's a bit more awake. "Breakfast?" 

"No. Just want to cuddle, if that's fine with you?" he asks, looking down as Steve glances up. 

"Mmm." Steve just lays his head back down, content to doze for just a moment. The sunlight moved across the room at a slow pace as it shone like golden silk. "Hey, did I bite you?" 

"Yes. It's quite the mark and some blood is still in your mouth." Steve shoots up suddenly, about to apologize when Phil cups his face with a sweet smile. "But that's fine. I... kind of liked it." The blush makes Steve run soft fingertips over the bite mark and a smirk curls his lips as Phil's eyes gently flutter closed, a pleased moan coming from his lover. 

"Did you? I think I might have left some bruises..." He's more concerned about accidentally injuring Phil now that they'd gotten his first time over and done. Sure enough, he sees deep blue bruises lining up with his hands. "Oh, Phil... I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." 

"I hurt you-Mmph?" Phil French-kissed him, sliding his tongue into Steve's mouth as he squeaks in surprise.

"I said, I don't mind. I've... got a few kinks of my own, Steve." Here Phil blushes as he runs slender fingers over the bruises and moans. 

"Oh. _Oh._ A... marking fetish?" Steve's cock gives an interested twitch as he sees how it affects his lover. 

"Mmmhmm. Not to mention a little bit of pain." Phil's gaze flicks to his with insecurity in them. Steve retaliates with a hickey that's on Phil's shoulder and close to the bite mark. 

"I think I can handle that." He says as he laces their hands together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... Sorry it's so short? I wanted to make it longer but the Muses have refused. I hope you enjoyed this! Comment please?


End file.
